Aya Ayaka
Aya Ayaka is a member of Seiko Ren's team. She is a jonin of unknown origin. Appearance Aya Ayaka is a young, slender woman. She has long, red hair that flows down to her waist, and adorns a deep-purple kimono. Personality Aya has a very seductive demeanor, even towards her enemies. She has an attraction towards powerful shinobi, who also happen to be much younger than her. She also seems to find joy in toying with an enemy she finds attractive. Putting aside a lust for strong shinobi, she also has an unspoken love for combat, as she will enjoy any battle she's in. Abilities Aya is a very well-rounded shinobi, specialing in several different battle styles. Perhaps her most prominent skill is her wielding of the Puppet Master Jutsu. With this, she commands a human puppet that possesses a Wind Nature Type. With her puppet, Aya can utilize several Wind Style jutsu, along with a very powerful genjutsu. Aya herself is at least somewhat knowledgeable when it comes to Wind Style. Visions of the Void, her most powerful jutsu, can completely nullify her opponent's sense of sight, sound and smell, while she brutally assaults them to death. A normal release of this genjutsu will provide no effect whatsoever, however, a skilled genjutsu-user may be capable of using an advanced technique to exterminate the genjutsu. Aya also possesses extremely advanced skill in genjutsu. She uses a version of the Illusion Jutsu, however the technique can't be released through a normal genjutsu release. Also, Aya while Aya is controlling her genjutsu from afar, she has the ability to switch places with her illusion expertly, without being noticed or leaving any sign of having done so. This way, she can attack her opponents while her genjutsu would not be able to do so, and she can effectively evade an opponent's attack by simply switching places with her genjutsu instantly. Story Book of the Gods Aya first shows up in St. Peters, Missouri after Matt Withau returns home from the Chunin Selections Exams in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She bombs a local eye center, killing several people in the process. She then effortlessly kills two police officers who try to stop her. That is when Matt shows up with a Chidori in hand, and the two begin to clash. Matt tries assaulting Aya, but all of his attacks phase right through her. Matt quickly figures out that this is an illusion, and that the real Aya is somewhere else. Matt goes searching for her, but he is unable to compete with her advanced genjutsu skill. He is defeated and humiliated while Aya disappeares, leaving behind a threat to destroy the Hidden Leaf. Later on, Aya is present alongside her leader, Seiko Ren, for the final battle against Team Kakashi. At first, she fights Naruto, who has every bit as much luck in defeating her as Matt, if not less. Naruto tries everything in his power to bring her down, but it is all utterly worthless, while Aya is completely bored out of her mind. This aggravates Naruto, who activates a Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. This does absolutely nothing, and Naruto is left even more frustrated than before. Later on, Kakashi suggests that Sakura switch battle opponents with Naruto, and so Sakura then takes on Aya. Being a genjutsu-user herself, Sakura is quick to dispel Aya's trickery. This prompts Aya to bring out her human puppet, whose jutsu quickly corners Sakura. After several minutes of Aya torturing Sakura, Sakura manages to extinguish the jutsu with an advanced technique of her own. The two continue to clash, which ends in a draw. Eventually, Aya manages to catch Sakura in her Visions of the Void jutsu once more, and Sakura, who is out of chakra, is left helpless. Nevertheless, she defiantly stands against Aya, who takes great pleasure in making the final move. Before she can, however, Temari interrupts the battle and helps Sakura to her feet. Aya is no match for the Sand kunoichi's advanced Wind Style, and is quickly killed. Trivia *Aya's character was created by friend of Noroadsleft, fanfiction username Alastor Snow. Category:Character Category:OC